Sweeter than Sin
by Hystericaled
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Oro/Anko. #6: Being sure. Orochimaru's thoughts on Anko as she lay asleep. In a test of strength, he knew that she'll come out top. But what he require was so much more than that.
1. introduction

**A/N: **Yes, I know that I'm long overdue for most of the multi-chapter fics that I'm doing. Yes, I'm still working on it, don't worry. I just need a break and a place to find back my OroAnko muse.

I don't know if you guys are familiar with 100 prompt challenges, but I was told by my friend about it recently. [Yeah, I only just found out whattheheck it is, feel free to laugh at my slowness. (T.T)] So I thought, why not?

One good thing that I love about this is…it's all one-shots! :D Because I don't need to be told to know that I'm a terrible writer for multi-chapter fics. I'll try to meet all 100 prompts, but I promise nothing. ~.~ Oh, and if anyone wants to give a prompt, feel free to do it, if you don't mind my rather bad writing style. :)

**I'll only be posting this once. ****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Because in everything, there is always a first time.<strong>  
><strong>

**First times. ****  
><strong>#01. Introduction

* * *

><p>One look at him and Anko couldn't tear her gaze away. The world, the classroom, the people around her all ceased to exist. There was only him.<p>

Eyes framed by elegant purple markings, irises so golden, as if a heavenly artist crushed the purest of amber into his colors and painted them with the finest brush. His silky hair was a color darker than black, echoing moonless night filled with dark passion and despair, a combination so fitting for him. Lean muscular frame hidden underneath the Jounin uniform he wore. Pale, pale, pale skin as if untouched by the Sun, a stark contrast to his black, _oh-so-black_ hair.

A Dark God among mortals.

Anko's throat constricted. She had to say something. But what?

"I don't think I really like you to be my sensei."

_That was the first time Anko was introduced to Orochimaru._

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

It was dark. Anko couldn't see. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Couldn't even scream. But she could hear. And hear she did, the resounding echo of the closing door still filling her ears, although it's hours after the pale man left, locking her in.

"_Because you are useless."_

Teeth gritted in pain. Breath came out harsh and shallow. Sweat rolled off her forehead and intermingled with salty tears she didn't even know was there.

Doesn't hurt. Doesn't hurt at all. _But is so damn fucking __**did**__._

"_Because you are replaceable."_

Fingernails clawed at the mark, the _cursed mark_. Her nails stained crimson, but she kept scratching, her movements urgent and frenzied.

Maybe if the whole patch if skin came off, the hurt would stop. Maybe it would wake her up from this nightmare.

But it didn't stop, and the nightmare didn't end.

"_Because you are weak."_

_That was the first time Anko was introduced to the concept of pain._

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

He kissed her neck with ferocity, biting, nipping, bruising, and she gave back as much, nails drawing fierce red lines down his back.

Anko's breath caught when he bit on her earlobe. When his fingers ran through her hair, when he pulled her up from the bed to press their bodies together. He made her burn with need, starting an inferno of desire within her, reaching great heights and still yearning for more.

He wasn't gentle. No, gentle was never his type.

Him, he made her feel _**alive**__._

And Anko wouldn't have it any other way.

Because, above all, when he kissed her…

_That was the first time Anko was introduced to something more sinful than sweets._

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

"No." A breathless whisper lost in the beating of the heavy rain and the chaotic clash of ninjas from Sound and Konoha. But the pale man still heard it, his lips working itself into a small smile.

"You could have dodged that." _Why didn't you?_

"You could have leapt away!" _Why didn't you!_

"You could have escaped!" _**Why didn't you!**_

The rain soaked her, seeping through her cloak, her clothes and into her very bones. But the chill that she felt had nothing to do with it, and everything to do with the man lying on the muddy ground in front of her.

Her hands glow a faint blue as she struggled to staunch the flow of the bleeding with her mediocre knowledge of healing. Blood. There was too much blood on that pale skin, it doesn't make any sense at all.

_It continued flowing, a river that wouldn't halt, forming a pool around them, their dark opacity not lost to the rain._

No. Please.

_The chest below her hands heaved with the mere effort of taking in each breath. His face pale, paler than usual, and it was one of death.  
>And the blood continued to flow.<em>

Stop. _Stop!stop!sto-_

A pale hand gripped her arm, and she stilled. _So cold._

"What are you doing!" She asked fiercely, pulling out of his grasp. "Everything will be fine-"

_No, it won't_.

"-just let me heal you!"

He shook his head, smile still gracing his lips.

_A fallen God with broken wings._

And then, his lips moved for the last time.

Even through the beating of the heavy rain and the chaotic clash of ninjas from Sound and Konoha, Anko still heard it.

_That was the first time Anko was introduced to love._

* * *

><p>Yes, it's angst this time. But that's where my mind moved towards when I read that prompt. :

As usual, reviews are loved. :)


	2. getting it right

**sometimes, you just have to try again and again to get it right.**

**third time's the charm.**  
>#02. getting it right<p>

* * *

><p>The first time was when she returned to her room, at an inn on the borders of Fire country.<p>

He backed her against the wall, hot mouth suckling her neck. Her wrists pressed together, held down above her head by a pale hand, while the other snaked around her waist, pulling her body flush against his.

And the contact was so warm, so _delicious_. It ignited something within her that clamored for more, because what he was giving was to little to sate the need within her.

His hand left her wrists, hiking up the bottom of her shirt before moving down, swirling his tongue in her navel, and Anko's knee almost buckled. Her hands reached down, one a fist in his hair, the other behind his neck, palming a kunai…

He reached around swiftly, twisting her wrist, forcing her to drop the weapon. The kunai hit the floor, a sound echoing in the silent room.

He stood up, and Anko glared at him coldly. "Leave."

"No." He said, a hint of amusement in his voice, before he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a searing hot kiss.

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

The second time, he caught her in the training grounds.

She spun, feeling a presence behind her, leg already arcing in the air, a kick at the ready, and he parried the blow skillfully, pulling her forwards by her leg. She stumbled a little, and he caught her, arms going around her waist anchoring her to him.

And Anko couldn't stop herself from fisting his clothes and pulling him closer, couldn't stop the breathy moan that escaped her lips, couldn't resist tilting her neck to give him more access as his talented mouth trailed a sizzling hot path along her jaw. Her head tilted back, eyes rolling as he slowly bit into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, sending currents of pain and pleasure down her spine, before nursing the bruised skin with licks that had her panting with desire.

She bucked against him, a silent plea for more, and he smirked against her neck. He went a little south, and sucked on her nipple, and the sensations struck her even through her layers of clothes.

Anko gritted her teeth in an effort to remain silent, but knew that she was fighting a losing battle. So she yanked him up, smashing her lips against him, feeling strangely satisfied as she tasted his blood on her mouth.

Their tongues moved with urgency, each fighting for dominance, and none giving in. Anko arms went around his body, clinging to his back, hand already palming a kunai…

And he backed away suddenly, locking her wrist in a bruising grip and putting enough pressure to make her drop the weapon.

As the blade hit the ground with a soft thud, the lust in Anko's eyes died a little but didn't leave him. When she spoke, her tone was frigid. "Leave."

"No," He smirked, before pulling her against him and reigniting the flame within her.

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

The third time, she was at home.

He slammed her against the kitchen counter, mouth already biting, nipping and sucking. Pale hands roamed all over her body, leaving her cheeks flushed, desire and want surging through her veins and pooling in her lower region.

Her eyes dilated as he slowly, teasingly, grazed the skin above her collarbone lightly with his fangs, fingers tracing patterns on her stomach.

She let out a breathy moan-

_Wasn't enough._

-her body arced into his expert touch, aching for more-

_Isn't enough._

-and she brought up her leg high enough to kick him back, sending him crashing into the couch.

_His face was expressionless.  
><em>She snatched a knife off the kitchen counter-

_He wasn't moving_.  
>- lunging forward knife held at the horizontal, ready to slash-<p>

_Wasn't dodging.  
><em>-and stopped the blade just a hairsbreadth away from the pale neck.

Anko's hand gripped the handle so hard, her hand tremble with effort. Her heart was slamming itself against her chest, breath coming out in short shallow puffs, a certain emotion gripping her.

_Fear._

She was afraid, _so very afraid_.

He wasn't supposed to mean anything. _Wasn't ever supposed to mean so much._

_Don't go._ "Leave." Her voice cracked a little, hand lowering to her side.

He smirked.

And this time, Orochimaru left.

* * *

><p>Yeash...my mind is churning up all sorts of idea for the prompts. Sadly, the second one is angst too. But wait, don't skewer me yet. Next one will be of a happier tone, so stay tuned! (^_~)<p> 


	3. broken pieces

**Not everything have got to be perfect to make a whole.  
><strong>**Sometimes, it's the imperfections that makes it so right.**

**the perfect fit.**  
>#03. broken pieces<p>

* * *

><p>The night sky was overhung with gray clouds, the moonlight sluggishly dim in the enveloping blackness. Cold air lightly blew from between trees, the rustling of the leaves creating an eerie melody to accompany the scene. And the kunoichi present couldn't tear her gaze off the waning light of the moon.<p>

It looked so fragile. A pale ephemeral being that would break at the slightest touch.

Is that how the people of Konoha viewed her?

Hurt by the abandonment of her teacher. Stained by the tainted legacy he left behind. Forced to carry the shadow of his guilt.

A spirit so broken that they have to give her pitying glances whenever she pass?

Perhaps they were right, she thought. Because deep down inside, she knew that these wounds would never heal.

A shadow flitted past, and the moonlight flickered in her sight for an instant. And then all was calm again.

All but the rapid thudding of her heart. She knew that he was behind her.

Anko inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent. The slight hint of sweat from running through the forest, the lingering earthy smell from his underground abode, the scent, so _male_, so uniquely _him_. Anko couldn't resist leaning into the warm chest as strong arms pulled against him, the beating of his heart against her back a strange but pleasant and reassuring feeling Anko secretly enjoyed.

His pale fingers tilted her neck to the side, hot mouth nipping and sucking on her pulse, and her heartbeats quickened under his skillful touches.

She was whirled around to face him, his hands coming to rest on her hips, a searing brand she felt even through her clothes, and this brand was one that she was willing to wear.

He leaned forward, capturing her mouth in a kiss so passionate it melted her heart, tasting and licking, giving and taking. And in that instant, she knew.

_She knew._

She may be hurt and the wounds may never heal...

"_Anko. I've come back for you."_

...but he wasn't unscathed either.

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen..._

And with their broken pieces, they made the perfect fit for a new whole.

* * *

><p>For anyone wondering, yes. This is what procrastination on my other fics look like.<p>

Anyway, this may not be as happy as I planned it to be, but hey, the ending _is_ a happy one, in a small context of the word. :)


	4. waiting

**only you yourself can decide if some things are worth the wait.  
>but are you willing to wait for eternity?<strong>

**a lifetime.**  
>#04. waiting<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm older than you, Anko. So I'll die earlier." He gave a soft smile as he ruffled her hair.<p>

Anko pouted as she looked up from her life pillow made up of her Sensei's chest. "But teaching is a life-long journey. And you are my teacher! So you can't die before I do!" She poked his chest in emphasis to her point.

A soft chuckle sounded, amusement dancing in his golden eyes. "That is impossible," he said, lightly flicking her forehead with his finger. "I think I taught you more than that."

Anko frowned a little, rubbing her forehead. "Well, I don't care. You have to come back from the dead or something."

Orochimaru gave an exasperated sigh, though his irises gave him away, the bright flecks a clear evidence that he is enjoying this more than he should. "I don't think that is possible for me to decide."

"I'll wait." Anko replied stubbornly, her chin sticking out as if daring Orochimaru to contradict her.

And it was all he could do not to laugh, his hand covering his mouth as he disguised his rising laughter as a coughing fit.

"Whatever you say, Anko. I'll try my best then."

She gave him a suspicious look for a moment, before holding out her pinky.

Orochimaru's eyes flickered to the proffered finger, before darting to her face, his gaze questioning.

"You've to stick by your words. Promise me."

"Alright," A small smile played on his lips as he extended his hand. "I promise."

_once upon a time, there was a girl who had a common simple dream,  
>a dream that any child would have.<em>

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

The torrential rain came down in sheets of icy droplets from the grieving sky, forked lightnings illuminated the heavy clouds for an instant before a thunder soon rumbled after. Across the leveled land broken structures and pillars lay in waste, the remains of a mere battle between ninjas. And among the wasteland, only two souls were present.

"He is dead, Anko! Just give it up!" Kurenai's shout was loud even in the pouring rain. But Anko couldn't hear her anymore.

"It's impossible. He promised me!" Her hands dug at the soil, a frenzied look in her eyes.

He would not lie to her. Never. Beat around the bush, maybe, but not lie.

And he'd promised to wait for her.

Anko felt a tightening in her chest, one that went beyond any physical pain she had ever felt. _**He'd promised.**_

Even as her hood fell off, the rain pelting her, her foot cut by the jagged sides of the derbies, her fingers caked with blood from under her nails, she didn't stop.

Not here.

She rushed to another patch of the wreaked battleground, the outcome of the battle between the Uchiha brothers.

Not here either.

Kurenai watched as her friend ran to another spot, slipping on the way there as her legs gave way. But Anko clawed at the ground, picking herself up only to slip again. She slowly walked over, warm tears streaming down her cheeks before turning cool from the rain. "He is gone, Anko."

"He _promised_." Anko cried as she clutched at Kurenai's leg. Her parents, her teacher, everybody she loved. Why does everything keep slipping out of her fingers?

And as Anko let out an anguished cry, Kurenai could only hug her, hoping that the warmth is enough to thaw the cold in Anko's heart.

_once upon a time, there was a girl who lost everything._

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

"You know, there was this guy who seemed interested in you. Tetsuo. Remember him? You met him at Asuma's birthday party, and ever since, he'd been as-"

"No, Kurenai. I'm not interested." Anko said, calmly interrupting her friend.

"But whhyyy? He got the looks, the feelings the money! That's like, going against rationale!" Kurenai pouted as she threw back a cup of wine, cheeks already the faint tinge of red.

"Because I'm waiting for the right one."

_once upon a time, there was a girl. she may be a ninja, taught to be rationale in all circumstances,  
>but she was still a girl with dreams...<em>

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

She walked along the streets of Konoha as people bustled pass her. Once upon a time, she used to be the one rushing around, leaping from roof to roof. But right now, time has done it's toll on her, and she was no longer as agile as she used to be.

As she hobbled round a corner, someone bumped into her, sending her failing and clutching at the nearest thing possible.

"Are you alright?"

Maybe it was the sombre yet concerned voice. Or the pale pale skin, the purple highlights around his eyes. Or the mellow golden irises.

But somehow, she knew. And she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. Her vision blurred, but her eyes never left him.

The pale teenager gave her an uneasy look, quickly withdrawing his hand from where he had caught her around her waist. His eyes darted around, obviously not used to such a strange situation, before meeting her brown ones hesitantly. "Umm...do I know you?" 

_once upon a time, there was a girl...who'd wait for an eternity._

* * *

><p>Well, this is the last update that I will have in a very long while, and I'll be on hiatus for very very long to catch up on my studies. I've got major exams this year that I absolutely have to not just pass, but ace in it. Soo...yeah, well, I'll be MIA. But there'll be like...six to eight months of holiday for me after November this year, and all I can say is...look forward to that?<p>

**Major apologies to my readers for having to wait so damn long for me to complete the ongoing stories.**


	5. give up

**it was painfully clear to him, the choice he should make,  
>but in the end, which road would he take?<strong>

**making the choice.**  
>#05. give up<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" His voice was frigid and cold, devoid of any warmth. Golden eyes glared back at her from the shadows, a gaze that promised a painful and torturous death to many others. But for her…<p>

Fear. Anko felt it, slowly but surely, increasing with every heartbeat of silence, a trickle of chill down the back of her spine, instincts clamoring for her to run away, out of the hidden underground abode that she was never meant to set foot upon. Still, she met his eyes, her hazel brown ones meeting his defiantly.

"I want to stay here." Her words echoed around them, and in the stillness of the tunnels, they sound childish -foolish even- to her own ears.

A mirthless chuckle sounded from the pale man in front of Anko, the laughter not reaching his eyes. "Here, Anko? To think that I had to ask you to leave Konoha with me in the past, and now you are offering to come along willingly?" He surveyed her through narrowed eyes, speculation alive in his irises as he assessed her. "What are your motives, really?"

Anko swallowed. She had come so far, she wasn't going to back out now. Because, if she considered her own actions anymore, she might just…

"I…I…chose you…." Her voice was hoarse as she forced the words out of her throat. She had prepared herself for it, the regret and loss she'd feel for abandoning Konoha and everything else she'd had. But saying it aloud…it made it all the more real.

"You asked me to choose. Either you…or Konoha. I refused you previously, but now…I choose you." Her fingers curled into fists as she tried to control her voice, tried to hide the tremble from him, tried to force her tears back.

She wouldn't cry. No, not in front of him.

Orochimaru couldn't resist caressing her face, his hand trailing gently along her trembling jaw as he noted the tears welling in her eyes that she was trying to hold back.

For him…for his sake, she had…and oh, what he wouldn't give to just be able to...

But -his hand jerked to a stop as he willed himself to follow his head, and not his heart- this wasn't a place for Anko. He has his goals, and she'd just be a hindrance to everything that he plans to do. His future was one where she has no part in.

And so he hardened his resolve, letting his hand fall back to his side.

"How…fortunate," His words came out as a low murmur, an almost silent hiss that echoed around them. "It seems that Kabuto and I require a live test subject, a necessarily strong one that would not succumb to numerous experiments. And I think you'd do nicely, don't you think Anko?" He circled her, as a predator would a prey, and watched with grim satisfaction as she tensed up.

Yes, she would fear him and then leave. There just wasn't any other option. Not for them.

"Would you do it, for my sake?" He dipped his head near her ear, allowing himself a little indulgence as he breathed in her scent, one that had always been so ephemeral to him but now _oh-so-close_.

He drew back, and she looked into his eyes, before, as if a cloud was lifted from them, they became brighter -if possible- as her mouth thinned into a stubborn line that he knew so well.

"You are trying to chase me away, aren't you?" She accused him as she folded her arms across her chest, hazel eyes meeting his in a challenge. "Well, it's not working. I'm still gonna stay."

A sense of pride rose within him. This is _his_ Anko, not backing down without a fight. Yet, it was quickly followed by one of frustration. Of all times to oppose him, this infuriating child just has to do it when it really matters.

He gritted his teeth, grabbing her arm none-too-gently as he dragged her towards the cells. "You think I was joking, Anko? You have no worth to me; do not doubt that I would treat you otherwise. All you are now is a test subject. But…" He paused in front of the barred door to the empty cell, turning to look at her. "…since I'm feeling generous today, I shall let you go. You _will_ return to Konoha and stop this foolish act."

"No." Her answer was short and instant, eyes glaring at him with determination that would have made him proud were they in a different situation.

"Well, then, I hope you enjoy your stay here!" He snarled as he shoved her into the cell before locking the door, the loud clang of the metal grills resounding throughout the underground space.

Anko settled herself on to the cold floor of her jail, the sound of the leaving footsteps strangely loud to her ears.

She had made her choice…now all that is left is for him to make his. Somewhere at the back of her mind, a small whisper of thought formed that perhaps, maybe, just maybe, he have already made his choice…and this, this is his answer.

With Orochimaru gone, Anko couldn't find the strength to stop the tears from flowing, and she fell into an restless sleep, with dreams of abandonment haunting her.

In the cell next to the one Anko was residing in, Orochimaru leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor, as the soft sobbing from the adjacent cell slowly faded. He buried his face into his palms, feeling the strange insane need to laugh at his predicament.

When he first asked her to join him, he'd sincerely meant it. But she'd refused him, and made her choice. Or so he thought.

And now that he was getting along fine, finding it in himself that he was able to live without her, albeit that it was a lonely existence, and now she come along to turn his world upside down?

Oh how cruel of the Gods to give him what he always wanted when he no longer have the right to possess it.

Her world belonged to the light. Justice was her path, and his route was one of dark dealings and selfish desires.

Their roads were never meant to cross, he had understood that, when she'd refused him initially. But now, she return, this time taking the initiative and offering herself to him willingly, after he forced himself to acknowledge the fact that some things just wasn't meant to be.

_How cruel of her…_

~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~

She lay passively on the reclining chair, as Orochimaru walked up beside her, trays of various vials, surgical equipment and syringes all ready.

So this is it. This is his choice.

Anko managed a small smile to herself. At least in the end, she would be of use to him.

She owed it to him, for refusing him at that time. Blinded to her own feelings, her loyalty to Konoha blurring herself to her true desires, she had made the wrong choice.

She had let him down.

"There is still time, are you sure you do not want to back out of this?" His voice was flat, and -dare she hope- a little strained.

No, she would not get her hopes up. There was no way that he'd worry for her. They'd both made their choices, that's all there is to it. Perhaps he is questioning her resolve…yes, that seem like the kind of mind trick he'd play, although she never really knew why.

But it mattered little to her, who have already made up her mind. "I'm ready."

He held up a syringe, filled to the brim with a green fluid. "…do you have any last request…?"

Anko smiled inwardly. He's probably just showing her what little respect he have left of her…

"I…I want you to forget all about me…" So that he can carry on with his life in the absence of his hate for her. The hate that she planted in him due to her rejection. With that gone, his life would probably be mor-

Suddenly, a warm body covered Anko as arms went around her in a tight embrace.

Anko tried to sit up from the reclining chair, but Orochimaru forced her down.

"Orochimaru? Are you okay?" Was he sick? Had he come down with some sort of sickness? Is he going to faint? Anko's mind supplied endless amount of horrifying possibilities, until the pained voice of one man cut through her thoughts.

"Don't do anything. Just…stay like this. I'll be fine after a while, but until then… just stay like this…"

She felt his breath, so close, his face buried in her neck. Felt the warm droplets on her collarbone, the warmth finding a place in her heart. Felt the slight tremble of his arm, as he held her as he would something precious and fragile.

And she smiled softly. _So this is his answer…_

Orochimaru held on to her, breathing in her scent, the only source of calm in his violent tirade of emotions. He felt her arms, so gentle as they pulled him closer to her, and he knew that he'd made the right choice.

"You had to make your choice between Konoha and me. And you made your decision. _You chose me._ And now, I have my answer."

"_I choose you, Anko." _

"Over my goals, my ambitions my dreams, _**I choose you**_," he tightened his grip on her, as he felt an integral part of him slipping away. All his goals, all that he has worked for, he's abandoning them now.

She felt him pull back, and as she looked into his eyes, she already knew the words before they were out of his mouth.

"_Even if I had to choose again, I'd still choose you. Perhaps in the future, I'd have to make an even bigger sacrifice, but know that my answer will always be you…" _

Never had Orochimaru laid himself so bare before her, made himself so vulnerable…

And this time, Anko couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

He chuckled softly as he pushed her back on the reclining chair, his fingers wiping away the salty tears. "Are you scared, Anko?"

She shook her head. "…no."

"Good. Because, even if you were, even if you protest, I have no intention of letting you go anymore."

As Orochimaru's lips slowly claimed hers, Anko couldn't help but feel that she'd not have it any other way.


	6. test

**In a test of strength, he knew that she'll come out top,  
>but what he require was so much more than that.<br>**

**Being sure.**  
>#05. test<p>

* * *

><p>Do you know how you look right now? The pale moonlight streaming through the open window as you sleep, your innocent face lit in the silver hue, purple hair an unruly mess on your pillow as your chest rise and fall rhythmically, breath soft in the night's still air.<p>

_Beautiful._

You will fight me on that point too, amongst other things, but you do not see what I see. Your brown eyes, when awake, full of life and laughter, your lips, lush and deliciously swollen after a through kiss.

Beauty and passion personified. When you are sleeping, when in the middle of a battle. When you are writhing in pleasure under me as our bodies meld together. Even when you glared at me from the dark room before I closed the door, wondering if you will survive the seal. And you did, coming back more beautiful than I can ever imagine.

And I knew, then._ I knew_ that it had to be you.

What do you think of me, I wonder.

You bare your little claws and teeth at me, but I have seen the lust, the longing, _the want_, all reflected in your expressive eyes even as you push me aside, even as you vehemently deny. Yet I have never believed those words. Your eyes give away too much, and they never lie.

Yet, now is not the time. You are not ready, still hesitant on your every move, still so insecure. What I need by my side is someone who is unwavering no matter what comes our way. In time, I believe, you will grow into someone strong enough to stand by my side, someone I can truly call my equal. Till then, I'll wait. Because I know that you won't let me down.

But take care, for my restraints only go so far. You don't know what you do to me, Anko. Or maybe you do. With those heated gaze and lingering touches so reminiscent of when you were a child, wanting, but too afraid to take. Waiting for me to lead, and knowing that I will because I love to see how far I can push you when I challenge all your morals, when I make you question your actions and your heart.

You see things only in black and white but we don't belong there, you and me. We belong in the shades of grey. You do not understand that yet, but I'm willing to wait, I am willing to wait an eternity.

Only when that time comes, will I know that you can withstand my love. Then, and only then, will I tell you that I had to do what I must. I had to be sure.

Because in this jungle, Anko, we mate for life.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter and the last two line was actually inspired by a story I read, which came to mind when I saw the prompt: test. And it got me thinking of Orochimaru and Anko. :)<strong>


End file.
